La historia de un héroe 2
by xXumbreonXx
Summary: Después de varios meses desde la muerte de Darkness y de liberar a los Umbreon, Darkou y Loz se van a la región de Strells a rescatar a Pirox
1. Capitulo 1: Comenzamos el viaje

Nota del Autor: antes de comenzar, quiero decir a quien no haya leído la historia de un héroe (la primera historia que hice, que podréis encontrar mirando mi usuario), que la lea, ya que si no la lee no entenderá algunas cosas.

Meses después de la muerte de Darkness, Darkou estaba tranquilamente paseando por su reino junto a Loz, el rey de los Umbreon, cuando aparecieron varios Flareon que se acercaron a Loz y a Darkou preguntando por Darkness

Flareon Desconocido: hola, ¿conocéis a Darkness?, y si lo conocéis, ¿nos podéis decir donde esta o donde puede estar?, hemos estado preguntando por todos los reinos pero o la gente no sabia quien era o no contestaban

Darkou: si que lo conozco, es mi padre y esta muerto

Flareon Desconocido: lo siento, pero necesitamos que salve a nuestro maestro Pirox, que era amigo de tu padre

Darkou: vale, ¿y donde esta?

Flareon Desconocido: En la región de Strells, esta cerca de esta

Darkou: vale, iré a por Pirox

Loz: Darkou, ¿no te das cuenta que irse a otra región es peligroso?

Darkou: ¿a que te refieres?

Loz: a los humanos

Darkou: Loz no te preocupes, los humanos no existen, son solo historias de alguien que quería asustar a todo aquel que quería irse a otra región

Flareon Desconocido: siento interrumpirte pero los humanos existen

Darkou: ¿Qué?

Flareon Desconocido: si, al parecer los humanos fueron quien capturaron a Pirox

Darkou: vale, de todas formas, existan humanos o no, iré, tengo que salvar al amigo de mi padre, es lo que el habría hecho

Loz: si te vas a otra región, mi obligación es acompañarte para protegerte de todo peligro, así que sin mi no iras a ninguna parte, tampoco sin avisar a tu familia

Darkou: vale, esta bien, después de comer se lo diré y nos iremos tu y yo a por Pirox

Flareon desconocido: gracias, estaremos esperando cuando vuelvas con Pirox en el reino de los Flareon

Darkou: vale

Después de comer, Darkou cuenta a sus abuelos, tíos y a su madre lo de irse a otra región a salvar a Pirox

Vaporeon: no vas a ir, mandaremos a soldados a ir en su rescate

Darkou: no, quiero ir personalmente, ya estoy arto de quedarme aquí todo el tiempo, quiero ver mas lugares

Vaporeon: pero aun así es muy peligroso

Darkou: por eso iré con Loz

Vaporeon: entonces vale, pero antes quiero hablar con Loz

Darkou: vale, voy a buscarlo

*Darkou fue a buscar a Loz, que esta en la puerta del castillo, y lo lleva para que hable con Vaporeon*

Loz: ¿Qué pasa?

Vaporeon: que si te vas con Darkou, que le vigiles y si ves que hay algún peligro, lo protejas

Loz: lo prometo

Darkou: ¿ya nos podemos ir?

Vaporeon: si

Loz: antes de que nos vallamos, ¿Quién ocupara el cargo de gobernador mientras que tu no estas?

Darkou: que lo ocupe Drict

Loz: vale, le avisamos y nos vamos

*Después de avisar a Drict de que es el nuevo gobernador hasta que Darkou vuelva de rescatar a Pirox, Loz y Darkou se van al puerto Eeveelution, que se encuentra entre el reino de los Glaceon y el de los Leafeon*

Lapras: bienvenidos al puerto Eeveelution, ¿Dónde desean ir?

Darkou: a la región de Strells

Lapras: vale, subir en mí y yo os llevare hasta la región

*Darkou y Loz se suben en lapras en dirección a la región de Strells*

Continuara


	2. Capitulo 2: una nueva aventura

En el pueblo de Rents, Javier se va a hablar con el profesor Artex para que le de su primer pokemon

Javier: hola, profesor

Profesor Artex: hola Javier, ¿vienes a que te de tu primer pokemon?

Javier: si

Profesor Artex: pues tengo un problema, hace poco se me escaparon, pero tengo un Abra, ¿te interesa?

Javier: vale

*el profesor Artex le da el Abra a Javier y Javier se va. Mientras que se dirigía a la ciudad Frech a ir al primer gimnasio, se encontró a Neor, su rival desde que eran pequeños*

Javier: hola, ¿a ti también te dieron tu primer pokemon?

Neor: si, el pokemon de mi padre

Javier: así que al final te lo dio

Neor: si, ¿Qué tal un combate?

Javier: vale

Neor: te dejo sacar a tu pokemon primero

Javier: adelante, Abra *saca a Abra*

Neor: adelante, Zero *saca a un Umbreon*

Javier: así que ese es el pokemon de tu padre

Neor: efectivamente, con este Umbreon gano la liga y se hizo el entrenador mas fuerte de toda Strells

Javier: ya veremos que pokemon es más fuerte

*antes de que Abra pueda atacar, Neor mando a Zero utilizar bola sombra, que debilito al Abra de Javier*

Neor: tienes un Abra muy débil, yo que tu entrenaba antes de ir al gimnasio de ciudad Frech

Javier: es cierto que mi Abra es débil, pero lo pienso entrenar para que sea el Abra más fuerte de toda la región

Neor: vale, mientras entrenas yo me voy al gimnasio de Frech

*Neor se va*

Javier: te prometo que algún día te ganare…

Continuara

Nota del Autor: siento que los dos capítulos sean cortos, habrá varios así, pero también habrá varios capítulos que sean largos


	3. Capitulo 3: el encuentro

Después de la batalla de Javier contra Neor, Javier decide entrenar en una playa privada abandonada. Cuando llega a la playa, ve a dos Umbreon bajándose de un Lapras, y decide acercarse sin que les vea para investigar

Darkou: gracias

Lapras: de nada

Loz: adiós

Lapras: adiós y tener cuidado

*Lapras se va*

Javier: al parecer estaban hablando o eso me pareció a mí

Abra: si, estaban hablando

*Javier se asusto a oír hablar a Abra*

Javier: ¿Cómo hablas?

Abra: con telepatía

Javier: *mientras se tranquiliza al saber que era telepatía* así que, ¿puedes usar telepatía?

Abra: si

*Loz y Darkou escuchan a Abra y miran que los mitos sobre que los humanos existían eran reales, y decidieron huir, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, Abra les hablo*

Abra: así que, ¿venís de otra región?

Darkou: si

Loz: larguémonos, ese es un humano y no dudara en capturarnos

Abra: esperar

Darkou: ¿qué pasa?

Abra: los dos venís de la región de las evoluciones de Eevee, ¿verdad?

Darkou: si

Abra: he escuchado de esa región y me gustaría saber toda la historia

Darkou: vale, pero ¿estas seguro que ese humano no nos capturara como según dicen las historias?

Abra: posiblemente si, pero hablare con el para que no lo haga

Javier: Abra, ¿de que habláis?

Abra: ellos me contaran una historia que yo te la iré diciendo con telepatía pero no les captures

Javier: vale

*Darkou les cuenta la historia de Darkness y también de cómo vinieron a la región de Strells en busca de Pirox*

Javier: increíble, no sabia que existía una región solo habitada con pokemon

Abra: y al parecer ellos pensaban que los humanos solo eran mitos…

Javier: oye, se me ocurre que podría ayudarles a encontrar a su amigo Pirox y ellos me podrían ayudar a llegar y pasarme la liga

Darkou: vale, vamos loz

Loz: no, seguro que nos capturaran

Abra: es de confianza

Darkou: lo ves

Loz: vale, pero quiero que nos mantengan todo el rato libres y no en esos objetos que llaman pokeball

Abra: Javier, aceptan pero con una condición, que viajen con nosotros sin estar encerrados en una pokeball

Javier: vale

*Javier les lanza unas pokeball a Loz y a Darkou y les captura, después les saca*

Javier: de acuerdo, ahora iremos a ciudad Frech a por la primera medalla

Continuara

Nota del autor: siento haber tardado tanto en escribir y publicar este capitulo, intentare no tardar tanto en escribir los siguientes


	4. Capitulo 4: ¿Team Dark?

Cuando Javier, Loz, Darkou y Abra llegaron a las puertas de ciudad frech, unos tipos con trajes azules y con mascaras de gas y con una D en negro en los hombros derechos de los trajes, pidieron que Javier les diera sus pokemon

Javier: ¡NI MUERTO!

Soldado del Team Dark: ¿es que acaso osas desobedecer al Team Dark?

Javier: ¿Team Dark?

Soldado del Team Dark: tú lo has querido

*el soldado del Team Dark lanza una especie de granada de humo, solo que en vez de humo es un gas extraño que hace que Javier se quede inconsciente y el soldado aprovecha para robarle las pokeball, pero Darkou le lanzo un bola sombra haciendo que se quedara inconsciente. Rato después, Javier se despierta*

Javier: ¿estáis bien?

Darkou: si

Javier: entremos a la ciudad

*al entrar, se sorprenden cuando ven que el Team Dark la tienen rodeada, Javier decide entrar al gimnasio*

Zell: no os diré donde esta la caja fuerte con el dinero de la ciudad

Soldado del Team Dark: entonces tendremos que explotar la ciudad contigo dentro

Javier: De eso nada

Soldado del Team Dark: ¿y tu quien eres?

Javier: soy Javier y no permitiré que explotes la ciudad

*el soldado del Team Dark saca una pistola y apunta a la cabeza de Javier*

Soldado del Team Dark: una palabra mas o cualquier intento de escapar y acabas muerto

Zell: alto, el no tiene nada que ver

Soldado del Team Dark: ahora si, nos lo llevaremos y lo convertiremos en un miembro más, si no muere antes claro

*entonces Darkou hace un mordisco al brazo, haciendo que tire la pistola*

Soldado del Team Dark: te arrepentirás de esto, maldito Umbreon *le comienza a dar patadas*

Javier: déjale

*el soldado saca otra pistola y esta vez apunta a Darkou*

Soldado del Team Dark: tranquilo, le dejare, cuando este sin vida

*Loz entonces le lanza un bola sombra, haciendo que el soldado tire la pistola y se caiga al suelo inconsciente*

Javier: será mejor que nos larguemos mientras que este esta inconsciente

Zell: vale, aun que me preocupa que exploten la ciudad…

Javier: entonces tendremos que hacer que se vayan

Zell: vale, seguramente si damos con su superior y lo derrotamos, se vallan

Javier: pues vamos

Continuara

Nota del autor: para quien no lo sepa, hice cambios en mi perfil donde encontrareis mi skype si queréis añadirme y hablar conmigo o mi ask donde podréis preguntarme cualquier cosa, además de información sobre mí.


	5. Capitulo 5: Base del Team Dark

Nota del autor: cada vez que veáis que Darkou, Loz o cualquier pokemon este hablando con Javier, es que Abra le esta diciendo a Javier por telepatía todo lo que dicen, así puede entender de que habla el pokemon pd: subiré un capitulo por fin de semana

Después de que salir del gimnasio, Javier y Zell pensaron que en donde estaría su superior. Después de pensarlo mucho, vieron a unos del Team Dark dirigiéndose a un edificio grande, que era el viejo centro de investigación pokemon, así que decidieron entrar hay

Javier: hola, somos nuevos reclutas

Soldado del Team Dark: ¿y vuestro traje?

Javier: no nos lo han dado aun

Soldado del Team Dark: ¿y para que queréis entrar?

Zell: queremos hablar con el jefe para que nos de unos trajes

Soldado del Team Dark: de acuerdo, pero no tardéis mucho

*cuando Javier y Zell entran, llega un soldado del Team Dark y le dice al que esta de guardia que esos que entraron eran quien le atacaron antes, y que uno de ellos es el líder de gimnasio*

Javier: debe de estar en el piso de arriba

*de repente suena una alarma*

Frech: deben de saber que estamos aquí

Javier: vallamos al ascensor

*Javier y Frech se suben al ascensor, pero el ascensor se para en el piso 5 (son 25 pisos) y salen a ver que a pasado*

Soldado de alto rango del Team Dark: así que vosotros sois los intrusos, pues lo siento pero antes de subir al piso mas alto, tendréis que derrotar a 4 Soldados de alto rango como yo, es decir, si me lográis derrotar, tendréis que vencer a 3 mas como yo para poder llegar al líder

Javier: entonces empecemos

Continuara


	6. Capitulo 6: soldados de alto rango

Soldado de alto rango: adelante Duosion *Saca un Duosion*

Javier: ve Darkou

Soldado de alto rango: ¿un tipo siniestro?

Javier: si, así que tengo ventaja

Soldado de alto rango: bueno, mis movimientos psíquicos no funcionaran pero tengo mas ataques que pueden debilitar a tu patético Umbreon

*el Duosion utiliza trueno, pero Darkou lo esquiva y utiliza mordisco y finta, que debilita al Duosion*

Soldado de alto rango: enhorabuena, me acabas de ganar, pero aun así los siguientes son mas fuertes que yo y te ganaran

*Javier y Frech suben al ascensor que les lleva al piso 10*

Javier: ¿tú eres el 2 soldado de alto rango?

Soldado de alto rango: si, así que prepárate para perder

*el soldado de alto rango saca a un Amoonguss*

Loz: Darkou, Javier, déjame este a mí

Darkou: vale

Javier: vale

*el Amoonguss utiliza rayo solar, y mientras que carga energía, Loz utiliza finta, pero lo esquiva y utiliza rayo solar, que impacta de lleno a Loz*

Darkou: Loz, tu descansa, yo le derrotare

Loz: no, aun puedo continuar

*Loz utiliza persecución, que da al Amoonguss enemigo, y después utiliza mordisco y cola férrea, que debilita al Amoonguss enemigo*

Soldado de alto rango: parecéis fuertes, pero ¿podréis con el siguiente?

Javier: y le derrotaremos

*Suben al ascensor que les lleva al piso 15*

Javier: tú eres el siguiente en ser derrotado por mis pokemon

Soldado de alto rango: eso es lo que te crees, se perfectamente que tus pokemon son de tipo siniestro, y adivina que es muy eficaz contra ellos

*el soldado de alto rango saca a un Gurdurr*

Javier: Darkou, Loz, ¿creéis que podréis contra el?

Darkou: y le ganaremos

Javier: de acuerdo

Darkou: Loz, tu estas aun herido por el combate de antes, así que déjame este a mi

Loz: no, aun puedo luchar

Darkou: hazme caso, déjame este a mí

Loz: vale, pero será la ultima vez

Darkou: ya veremos

*Darkou utiliza finta, pero apenas hace daño al Gurdurr enemigo, y este utiliza puño certero, que debilita a Darkou*

Javier: ¡Darkou!

Loz: maldita sea, sabia que tenia que haber ido yo

*de repente Abra utiliza teletransporte, y se teletransporta atrás del Gurdurr, después, utiliza psíquico y derrota al gurdurr enemigo*

Frech: increíble, tu Abra a derrotado al Gurdurr enemigo de un solo golpe

Javier: bueno, vayamos a por el último

*descansan un poco para que Darkou se recupere y después se van al ascensor que les lleva al piso 20*

Soldado de alto rango: no me puedo creer que hayáis llegado hasta aquí y mucho menos que hayáis derrotado a los otros 3, será que sois más fuertes de lo que parecéis

*el soldado de alto rango saca a un Frillish*

Loz: yo me ocupare

*el Frillish utiliza hidrobomba pero Loz lo esquiva y le derrota utilizando bola sombra y mordisco*

Javier: perfecto, subamos al siguiente piso y terminemos con esto

*van al ascensor y suben al piso 25 donde se encuentra el comandante Fracters*

Continuara


	7. Capitulo 7: Fracters

Fracters: así que habéis logrado derrotar a los 4 soldados de alto rango y ahora pensáis derrotarme…

Javier: efectivamente

Fracters: ¿pensáis que podréis lograr a uno de los 10 comandantes del Team Dark?

Javier: ¿10?

Fracters: efectivamente, comandantes en el Team Dark somos 10, cada uno se nos a asignado una misión y si no la cumplimos el superior enviara a gente a matarnos

Javier: ¿el superior?

Fracters: si, es quien lidera el Team Dark, su padre fue quien lo creo pero al morir ahora lo ocupa su hijo

Javier: ¿su hijo?

Fracters: si, su padre fue encarcelado por la policía, y en ese tiempo estuvo entrenando a su pokemon principal, y cuando salio de la cárcel, decidió suicidarse para no dar mas problemas a su familia y además de que el Team Dark pudiera seguir intentando crear un caos en Strells pero antes de suicidarse, le dio a su hijo su pokemon principal, que es el pokemon mas fuerte de su especie en esta región

Javier: ¿y quien es el superior?

Fracters: nos dieron la orden de no decir su nombre, pero su padre gano la liga hace 20 años, aun que le quitaron el titulo de campeón al ser encarcelado y se lo dieron al antiguo campeón de la liga, quien meses después fue derrotado por otro entrenador

Javier: *en su mente* seguramente ese entrenador que gano la liga después de que volvieran a nombrar a su antiguo campeón es el padre de Neor, eso significa que probablemente el no era el entrenador mas fuerte de Strells

Fracters: bueno, basta de charla, ahora seréis derrotados

Javier: ya veremos

Fracters: adelante, Galvantula *saca un Galvantula*

Darkou: yo me ocupo de este

*el Galvantula utiliza doble rayo, que roza a Darkou. Darkou utiliza finta sobre el Galvantula, y después el Galvantula utiliza cuchillada que da de lleno a Darkou*

Loz: Darkou, déjamelo a mi

Darkou: no, aun puedo continuar

Fracters: ¿esto es todo lo que puede hacer tu patético umbreon?

*Darkou utiliza finta sobre el Galvantula, pero falla y el Galvantula utiliza picadura*

Loz: enserio Darkou, para, yo le debilitare

Darkou; no… aun puedo continuar…

*Darkou utiliza ataque rápido para acercarse al Galvantula y utiliza cola férrea, después utiliza mordisco y para rematar bola sombra, que debilita al Galvantula enemigo*

Fracters: mi último pokemon, adelante Boldore

*el Boldore utiliza golpe cabeza a Darkou, pero Loz se pone en medio y el ataque le da de lleno*

Darkou: Loz…

Loz: se me ha ocurrido una idea

Darkou: ¿cual?

Loz: yo me acerco y le distraigo mientras que tú utilizas bola sombra

Darkou: vale

*Loz se acerca al Boldore con ataque rápido y utiliza cola férrea y mordisco, y después Darkou utiliza bola sombra, que debilita al Boldore*

Javier: hemos ganado, ahora iros tu y el Team Dark de esta ciudad

Fracters: de acuerdo, aun que es cierto que nos iremos, dentro de unos minutos no quedara ciudad

Zell: ¿a que te refieres?

Fracters: mi misión en realidad era distraer al enemigo, o sea a vosotros

Javier: ¿distraer para que?

Fracters: fácil…

Javier: ¡dilo!

Fracters: e puesto una bomba, que explotara en cuestión de minutos

Zell: ¡¿una bomba?!

Fracters: si, y cuando explote, se llevara a toda la ciudad por delante, incluyéndoos

Javier: ¿Dónde esta la bomba?

Fracters: eso es algo que deberéis buscar vosotros, pero os recuerdo que esta ciudad es muy grande y solo tenéis…. ¡35 MINUTOS!

Continuara


	8. Capitulo 8: la bomba

Nota del autor: los soldados de alto rango se diferencian por que en su pecho tienen las siglas de Alto Rango

Zell: ¿así que de verdad pensabais explotar la ciudad?

Fracters: la verdad es que la íbamos a explotar tuviéramos o no el dinero pero pensé en saber que hacías cuando te fuiste del gimnasio, y justo cuando me entere que estabais aquí, decidí activarla

Javier: ¿que pretendéis conseguir destruyendo la ciudad?

Fracters: estar más cerca de la destrucción del mundo

Javier: ¿la destrucción del mundo?

Fracters: efectivamente, el objetivo del Team Dark es acelerar la inevitable destrucción mundial

Javier: no te lo permitiré

Fracters: ¿y que puede hacer una simple persona contra todo un equipo de cientos, no… DE MILES DE PERSONAS CON ARMAS DE DESTRUCCION?

Javier: de momento, parar la bomba

Fracters: de acuerdo, aun que ahora quedan 33 minutos, y como dije antes, la ciudad es muy grande, ¿os dará tiempo a parar todo esto?

Javier: y de sobra

Fracters: de acuerdo, sorprenderme, no os lo impediré, de todas formas todos estáis condenados

Javier: larguémonos cuanto antes en busca de la bomba

*cuando salen, se encuentran con la calle llena de policías*

Policía: disculpad la molestia, pero, ¿habéis visto a algún sujeto extraño?

Javier: si, en el edificio que acabamos de salir esta el líder del Team Dark, que son los que han estado causando tanto caos y aparte van a explotar una bomba

Policía: ¡¿UNA BOMBA?!

Zell: si, quedan alrededor de 33 minutos, cuando el tiempo se acabe, explotara toda la ciudad

Policía: vale, desalojaremos a todos los de la ciudad

Zell: de acuerdo nosotros iremos a buscar a unos amigos y nos iremos

Policía: pero no tardéis en iros

*se van lejos de los policías*

Javier: ¿Por qué no les has dicho que íbamos a desactivar la bomba?

Zell: no nos dejarían, seguramente pensarían que no llegaremos a tiempo y que moriríamos a causa de la explosión, cosa que tampoco hay que descartarlo en nuestras posibilidades

Javier: de acuerdo, deben quedar alrededor de 30 minutos, así que iremos corriendo a desactivar la bomba

Zell: de acuerdo

*pasa el rato y no encuentran nada*

Javier: maldita sea, donde esta esa bomba

Zell: creo que deberíamos salir de aquí, esto es solo una pérdida de tiempo, y si seguimos aquí moriremos

Javier: de acuerdo

Darkou: esperar

Javier: ¿qué pasa?

Darkou: en ese edificio del fondo hay demasiados miembros del Team Dark

Javier: entremos

*llegan a la entrada del edificio*

Soldado del Team Dark: ¿quiénes sois vosotros?

Javier: venimos de parte del comandante Fracters

Soldado del Team Dark: de acuerdo, podéis pasar

Otro soldado del Team Dark: ¿seguro que deberíamos dejarles pasar?

Soldado del Team Dark: si, solo los miembros del Team Dark se saben los nombres de los 10 Comandantes

Otro soldado del Team Dark: vale, dejémosles pasar

Javier: antes de entrar, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que explote la bomba?

Soldado del Team Dark: 13 minutos

Javier: vale

*dentro del edificio*

Zell: seguramente la bomba esta arriba del todo

Javier: subamos por el ascensor

Zell: espero que no haya Soldados de alto rango como la última vez…

*suben al ultimo piso y en el, se encuentran una maquina con una cuenta atrás que marca los 11 minutos*

Javier: hemos llegado a tiempo

Zell: desactivemos la bomba

Javier: ¿como la desactivamos?

Soldado de alto rango: la única forma de desactivarla es dándole al botón de este sistema a control remoto *les enseña el sistema de control remoto*

Javier: genial, justo nuestras pesadillas de un soldado de alto rango se cumplen

Soldado de alto rango: efectivamente, y si lo queréis, deberéis derrotarme

Darkou: tranquilos, yo me ocupare de este

Soldado de alto rango: ¿así que tu Abra dice por telepatía lo que piensa tu estupido Umbreon, que cree que puede derrotarme?

Darkou: no soy estupido y lograre derrotarte

Soldado de alto rango: no me hagas reír, un estupido Umbreon no podrá derrotar a mis dos pokemon

Darkou: ya veremos

Soldado de alto rango: pues empecemos

*el soldado de alto rango saca a un Eelektrik*

Darkou: podré perfectamente contra el

*Darkou utiliza bola sombra, pero el Eelektrik lo esquiva y utiliza chispazo y voltio cruel, que deja casi debilitado a Darkou*

Darkou: es… muy fuerte…

Loz: yo me ocupare

*Loz se acerca con rapidez al Eelektrik y utiliza mordisco y finta, después el Eelektrik utiliza chispazo pero Loz lo esquiva*

Darkou: Loz… para…

Loz: ¿Qué?

Darkou: tengo… una… idea…

Loz: ¿Cuál?

*Darkou se acerca a Loz hasta ponerse a su lado*

Darkou: utiliza… bola… sombra…

Loz: vale

*Loz utiliza bola sombra y Darkou utiliza refuerzo en Loz, lo que aumenta el poder de bola sombra y debilita al Eelektrik enemigo*

Soldado de alto rango: malditos…

Javier: ríndete

Soldado de alto rango: no, aun me queda un pokemon

*el soldado de alto rango saca a un musharna*

Loz: este será fácil

*Loz utiliza ataque rápido para acercarse, después finta y mordisco, debilitando al musharna*

Soldado de alto rango: tomar *les da el sistema de control remoto y se va*

Javier: lo desactivare

*le dan al botón rojo y la cuenta atrás se para cuando quedaban 3 minutos*

Zell: salgamos de aquí

*salen del edificio y vuelven al edificio donde estaba fracters, y un policía les dice que les detuvieron y que salgan de aquí antes de que explote la bomba, pero Zell le explica que detuvieron la bomba y que ya no hay peligro*

Javier: bueno y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?

Zell: ¿Qué tal si combatimos para que tengas la medalla?

Javier: vale pero antes recuperare a Darkou y Loz en el centro pokemon

Zell: y yo iré a por mis pokemon, que los deje guardados en sus pokeball en mi casa por si acaso intentaban robármelos

Javier: quedamos en el gimnasio en 20 minutos

Zell: vale

*21 minutos después, en el gimnasio*

Zell: por ayudarme a echar al Team Dark de la ciudad y por haber evitado la destrucción de la ciudad que podría haber causado miles de muertes, solo utilizare un pokemon

Javier: de acuerdo, ve Darkou

Zell: adelante Larvesta

Javier: así que, ¿eres especialista en tipo fuego?

Zell: efectivamente, y ahora empecemos

*Darkou utiliza ataque rápido, pero el Larvesta lo esquiva y utiliza derribo, pero Darkou lo esquiva y utiliza mordisco y bola sombra, debilitando al Larvesta*

Zell: toma *le da la primera medalla* y gracias por todo

Javier: de nada

Zell: y ahora supongo que iras a pueblo Deccion

Javier: si, entrenare hay hasta que sea de noche y pasare la noche en el

Zell: sabes, si sigues así aun que no llegues a ser el campeón, llegaras a ser un héroe

Javier: gracias por todo y adiós

Zell: adiós

*Javier se va de ciudad Frech a la ruta 2, que lleva a pueblo Deccion*

Continuara


	9. Capitulo 9: pueblo Deccion

Después de superar la ruta 2, Javier, Darkou, Loz y Abra llegaron a pueblo Deccion, un pueblo pequeño

Javier: por fin llegamos

Darkou: yo estoy empezando a tener hambre…

Loz: y yo, no he comido en todo el día

Javier: pues vayamos a algún restaurante

*después de comer en un restaurante que sirven comida tanto para humanos como para pokemon*

Javier: vamos a entrenar

*cuando estaban a punto de salir del pueblo en dirección de la ruta 3, aparece Neor*

Neor: hola Javier, al parecer ahora tienes dos nuevos pokemon

Javier: Neor…

Neor: así que ya tienes 3 o mas de 3 medallas

Javier: ¿de que hablas?

Neor: de que la única forma de tener algún eevee o su evolución sin intercambio, regalo o comprado es en el bosque eeveelution que esta al lado de la ciudad de la 3 medalla

Javier: yo solo tengo 1….

Neor: ¿Solo 1?

Javier: si, ¿Por qué?

Neor: por que yo ya tengo 4

Javier: eso es imposible, no me creo que en un día ya tengas 4 medallas

Neor: teniendo el pokemon de mi padre, se puede pasar la liga en tan solo 1 día y medio

Javier: así que es por eso que ya tienes 4 medallas

Neor: y una cosa, si no has estado en el bosque eeveelution, ¿dónde has conseguido esos Umbreon?

Javier: me los encontré en la playa, y ellos decidieron venir conmigo

Neor: ¿y que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo para tener solo una mísera medalla y encima la mas fácil?

Javier: estuve ayudando a Zell a evitar la destrucción de la ciudad por el Team Dark

Neor: ¿Team Dark?, no me suena

Javier: ¿no te los encontraste?

Neor: yo cuando llegue todo estaba tranquilo

Javier: *pensando* ¿Cómo es que no se los encontró, si el llego a la ciudad poco después que yo, y aparte, Zell no podía haberse enfrentado a el puesto que tenia sus pokemon en su casa?

Neor: ¿Qué piensas?

Javier: nada…

Neor: bueno déjalo, yo me voy a por la 5 medalla

Javier: espera

Neor: ¿Qué?

Javier: quiero luchar contra ti

Neor: no me hagas reír, ¿Crees que puedes ganarme?

Javier: he mejorado desde entonces

Neor: bueno, así estaré más cerca de tener 1000 victorias y puesto a que solo tienes 3 pokemon, yo también utilizare solo 3 pokemon y es más, te dejo que para enfrentarte a 1 de mis pokemon puedan luchar los 3 tuyos

Javier: vale

Neor: adelante, Zero *Saca un Umbreon*

Darkou: iré yo

*Darkou utiliza bola sombra sobre Zero y le da, pero parece que no le hizo daño*

Darkou: ¿pero como?

Zero: es mi turno

*Zero utiliza finta, que da a Darkou y le debilita*

Loz: DARKOU

*Loz utiliza ataque rápido para acercarse a Zero y utiliza mordisco, pero Zero lo esquiva y utiliza persecución, derrotando a Loz*

Javier: imposible…

Neor: aun estas a tiempo de rendirte

Javier: no me rendiré

Neor: ¿acaso crees que tu Abra podrá derrotar a Zero?, no me hagas reír

Javier: Abra, te lo dejo todo a ti

*antes de que Abra pueda hacer nada, Zero utiliza finta y debilita a Abra*

Neor: bueno, yo me voy, tu sigue entrenando a tu débil equipo

*Javier lleva a Darkou, Loz y Abra al centro pokemon*

Darkou: venga vamos a entrenar, seguro que con un poco de entrenamiento conseguiremos ganar a ese tal Zero

Javier: vale

*Javier y el resto se van a entrenar hasta el anochecer, y después se van al centro pokemon a dormir, al día siguiente en la plaza del pueblo*

Darkou: ¿cual es la siguiente ciudad?

Javier: ciudad Gosthar

Darkou: pues vamos

*se van a ciudad Gosthar*

Continuara


	10. Capitulo 10: la mansión fantasma

Al llegar a ciudad Gosthar, una ciudad muy pequeña, Javier se fue al gimnasio y vio que estaba cerrado, así que se fue a un parque que había al lado a saber por que estaba cerrado y donde encontrar el líder de gimnasio

Javier: hola, siento molestar, pero ¿me podrías decir por que el gimnasio esta cerrado?

Persona del parque: el gimnasio esta cerrado por que el líder se fue a ver una cosa

Javier: ¿Cuál?

Persona del parque: la mansión fantasma

Javier: ¿la mansión fantasma?

Persona del parque: si, es una mansión que apareció al fondo del bosque que se encuentra en la ruta 4

Javier: ¿apareció?, ¿a que te refieres?

Persona del parque: a que hace 1 semana no estaba hay

Javier: así que el líder esta hay

Persona del parque: si, esta investigando la mansión, ya que el entrena pokemon de tipo fantasma y le interesan ese tipo de temas

Javier: vale

Persona del parque: pero ten cuidado, según cuentan, todo el que entra en esa mansión ya no vuelve a salir

Javier: tranquilo, a mi no me pasara nada

Persona del parque: eso mismo pensó mi hermano y ya lleva tres días desaparecido…

Javier: lo siento

Persona del parque: ya que entras, por favor, si ves a mi hermano y esta en algún problema por lo que no puede volver, ayúdale

Javier: te lo prometo

*la persona se va y Javier se sienta en un banco*

Darkou: ¿te preocupa que eso de que si entras en la mansión, ya no sales?

Javier: un poco

Darkou: tranquilo, no nos pasara nada, de seguro que ese misterio de la mansión fantasma que aparece de pronto y de las personas desaparecidas tienen su explicación

Javier: tienes razón, aun que no paro de pensar que me pasara lo mismo…

Darkou: tu tranquilo, si sobreviviste a una bomba, podrás sobrevivir a una simple mansión fantasma

Javier: tienes razón, no gano nada quedándome aquí, resolveré el misterio y después ganare la segunda medalla

Darkou: pues vamos a esa mansión fantasma

*se van a la ruta 4*

Continuara


	11. Capitulo 11: campamento del TD

Después de ir a la ruta 4 y de caminar un buen rato por el bosque que lleva a la mansión fantasma, Javier decide descansar un rato

Javier: espero que quede poco para llegar a esa mansión fantasma…

Darkou: y yo, estoy por pedirte que me metas en la pokeball para dejar de andar…

Javier: tal vez nos engañaron y tal mansión fantasma no existe…

Darkou: bueno, de todos modos, sigamos

Javier: vale

*después de descansar, se ponen rumbo otra vez a la mansión fantasma, pero antes de ponerse a caminar, ven a un soldado del Team Dark ir a alguna parte*

Javier: sigámosle

*llegan a un campamento donde hay varios soldados del Team Dark*

Javier: escondámonos

*se esconden en unos arbustos*

Javier: así que el Team Dark esta detrás de esto…

Darkou: parece ser

Loz: salgamos, puede ser que descubramos que paso con la gente que desapareció en la mansión fantasma

Javier: vale

*salen de los arbustos*

Soldado del Team Dark: alto, quien eres

Javier: soy Javier y he venido a descubrir el misterio de la mansión fantasma

Soldado del Team Dark: pues lárgate, aquí estamos ocupados

Javier: no hasta que me digáis si vosotros estáis entrometidos en las desapariciones de la gente de la ciudad

Soldado del Team Dark: eso es secreto, y ahora, lárgate y no vuelvas

Javier: nunca

Soldado del Team Dark: tu lo has querido, adelante Minccino *saca un Minccino*

Javier: ve, Darkou

Darkou: vale

*Darkou utiliza ataque rápido para acercarse al Minccino enemigo y utiliza finta y mordisco, dejando débil al minccino*

Soldado del Team Dark: Minccino, acaba con el de una vez

*Minccino utiliza espabila, y Darkou utiliza mordisco, debilitando al Minccino enemigo*

Soldado del Team Dark: maldito… *se va*

*aparece otro soldado del Team Dark*

Soldado del Team Dark: yo me ocupare

*el Soldado del Team Dark saca a un Whirlipede y a un Palpitoad*

Javier: Loz, ayuda a Darkou

Loz: vale

Soldado del Team Dark: prepárate para perder este combate doble

Javier: ya veremos

*el Whirlipede enemigo utiliza cola veneno sobre Loz, pero lo esquiva y utiliza finta y persecución. El Palpitoad utiliza agua lodosa sobre Darkou, que le da de lleno y le deja en el suelo*

Loz: Darkou, ¿Estas bien?

Darkou: si, no te preocupes

*Darkou utiliza cola férrea sobre el Palpitoad enemigo, después utiliza finta y persecución y para rematar mordisco, debilitando al Palpitoad. Loz utiliza bola sombra sobre el Whirlipede, y este carga un rayo solar, y mientras carga, Loz utiliza mordisco y finta, después, el Whirlipede utiliza rayo solar dando a Loz*

Darkou: Loz, ¿estas bien?

Loz: necesitare… descansar… ocúpate… tu…. *se debilita*

Darkou: Whirlipede, prepárate para ser derrotado

Whirlipede: ¿de verdad crees que me puedes derrotar?

Darkou: puedo y lo haré, aun estas débil por los ataques que te hizo Loz

Whirlipede: al igual que tu con los de Palpitoad

Darkou: pero la diferencia es que *utiliza bola sombra, finta y mordisco, debilitando al Whirlipede* te acabo de ganar…

Soldado del Team Dark: larguémonos, es demasiado fuerte

Otro soldado del Team Dark: y yo no tengo pokemon…

*los 5 soldados del Team Dark que habían en el campamento se largan*

Javier: será mejor que descansemos de momento en este campamento y después iremos a la mansión fantasma

Darkou: buena idea

Continuara


	12. Capitulo 12: las puertas de la mansión…

Después de descansar, Darkou, Loz, Javier y Abra siguieron el camino hasta encontrar la mansión fantasma

Javier: por fin llegamos

Darkou: entremos

*de las puertas sale un soldado del Team Dark*

Soldado del Team Dark: ¿así que vosotros vencisteis a los del campamento?

Javier: si, y no se que os traéis entre manos con el rollo este de la mansión fantasma, pero lo averiguare y lo parare

Soldado del Team Dark: a ya recuerdo, tu eres quien junto a Zell, desactivo la bomba de ciudad Frech y hizo que mataran al Comandante Fracters

Javier: te equivocas, Fracters no murió, fue encerrado en la cárcel

Soldado del Team Dark: eso es lo que te hicieron creer

Javier: ¿a que te refieres?

Soldado del Team Dark: los supuestos policías que se llevaron a Fracters en realidad eran soldados del Team Dark disfrazados, y ayer por la noche todos presenciamos como decapitaban a Fracters

Javier: malditos, vosotros no sois humanos, sois monstruos

Soldados del Team Dark: llámanos lo que quieras pero pienso matarte a ti y a todos tus pokemon

Javier: ya veremos

Soldado del Team Dark: adelante, Excadrill *saca un Excadrill*

Loz: iré yo

*antes de que Loz pueda hacer nada, el excadrill utiliza avalancha haciendo que Loz se caiga al suelo y el Excadrill utiliza cuchillada, rebanándole el corazón y después utiliza hiperrayo, matando a Loz*

Javier: ¡LOZ!

Darkou: ¡NO!

Soldado del Team Dark: bueno, yo me voy *mete al excadrill en su pokeball* tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer *se va en un coche que tenia oculto en unos arbustos*

Javier: Loz esta…

Darkou: muerto…

Javier: ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Darkou: enterrémosle, después, destruyamos al Team Dark por todo lo que esta causando

Javier: vale

*entierra a Loz cerca de la mansión fantasma y se van a la entrada de ella*

Javier: ahora solo falta averiguar y destruir los nuevos planes del Team Dark

Darkou: entonces, entremos

Javier: vale

*abren la puerta y se meten dentro de la mansión fantasma*

Continuara


	13. Capitulo 13: los guardianes

Al entrar, se encuentran una gran sala con una escalera grande y elegante que lleva a la siguiente sala

Javier: increíble

Darkou: este sitio es enorme

Abra: debe de ser por esa puerta

Darkou: pues entremos

*entran por la puerta y se encuentran una sala vacía y sin salida, sin contar la puerta por la que entraron*

Javier: que raro, juraría que esta era la única puerta que había

Abra: es que era la única

Darkou: ya pero la única puerta que hay es por la que hemos entrado…

Javier: puede ser que haya una puerta secreta en la sala anterior

*vuelven por la puerta por la que entraron y descubren que la sala de antes a cambiado, ahora en vez de haber una gran sala grande y elegante, hay una sala con una gran mesa y con dos puertas*

Javier: la sala…

Darkou: ha cambiado…

Abra: seguro que esto tiene una explicación lógica

Darkou: ¿cómo cual?

Abra: no lo se, pero lo averiguaremos si seguimos avanzando

Darkou: ¿y por cual puerta vamos?

Abra: ¿que tal la de la derecha?

Javier: vale

*al entrar, se encuentran un gran pasillo con varias puertas en las paredes*

Javier: y ahora, ¿por cual?

Darkou: yo voto por la del fondo

Javier: vale

Abra: esperad, e oído algo

Javier: ¿el que?

Darkou: yo también lo e oído

Javier: ¿que habéis oído?

Darkou: no lo se, pero creo que tocara luchar

*de las paredes salen un Gastly y un Haunter*

Haunter: ¿quienes sois vosotros?

Gastly: no deberíais estar aquí

Darkou: nosotros hemos venido a acabar con el Team Dark

Haunter: ¿Team Dark?, no me suena

Gastly: esta mintiendo, seguro que en realidad son intrusos

Darkou: no lo somos

Gastly: sabes nosotros somos dos de los tres guardianes de esta mansión, y no permitiremos que la destruyan unos intrusos

Haunter: acabaremos con vosotros

*aparece un Gengar*

Gengar: alto

Haunter: gran maestro, ¿Qué pasa?

Gastly: estábamos a punto de acabar con estos intrusos

Gengar: ya pero me quiero enfrentar yo a ellos, y demostrar ya de paso que los de tipo fantasma son mejores que los de tipo siniestro, aun que los de tipo fantasma seamos débiles ante el tipo siniestro

Darkou: siento interrumpir vuestra conversación pero, ¿tu eres el tercer guardián que dijeron antes?

Gengar: efectivamente, y te venceré

Darkou: ya veremos

*Gengar utiliza Trueno sobre Darkou, pero este lo esquiva*

Gengar: maldito…

Darkou: te doy una última oportunidad para rendirte

Gengar: ni en sueños

*Gengar utiliza energibola pero falla, y Darkou utiliza bola sombra, ataque rápido para acercarse a gengar, finta y mordisco, debilitando a Gengar*

Haunter: lo a debilitado

Gastly: huyamos antes de que nos haga lo mismo

*gastly y haunter se van, y momentos después, Gengar se levanta y también se va*

Darkou: pues ya hemos terminado

Abra: sigamos avanzando

Javier: vale

*abren la puerta del fondo del pasillo y se meten dentro*

Continuara


	14. Capitulo 14: la mansión del TD

Al entrar por la puerta del pasillo, se encuentran una sala con una gran escalera en espiral y al subirlas se encuentran una gran sala con un soldado del Team Dark en el centro

Soldado del Team Dark: así que vosotros sois los intrusos

Javier: intrusos o no, vamos a parar lo que sea que estáis haciendo aquí

Soldado del Team Dark: no me hagas reír, ¿de verdad crees que puedes parar al Team Dark?

Javier: si, y lo demostrare

Soldado del Team Dark: entonces, te ganare y demostrare lo estupido que fuiste al entrar aquí

Javier: ya veremos quien gana a quien

*el soldado del Team Dark saca un Yamask*

Darkou: yo me ocupare de el

*Darkou utiliza bola sombra, pero el Yamask lo esquiva y utiliza energibola, y Darkou lo esquiva y utiliza finta, pero el Yamask lo esquiva y utiliza energibola, y Darkou lo esquiva, se acerca a Yamask con ataque rápido y utiliza mordisco, finta y buena baza, debilitando al Yamask enemigo*

Soldado del Team Dark: maldito…, adiós (se larga)

Javier: sigamos

*entran por la puerta que esta al otro lado de la sala y llegan a una sala aun mas grande con un soldado de alto mando en el centro*

Soldado de alto mando: ya me avisaron de que estabas aquí y si yo fuera tu, me largaría de aquí

Javier: hasta que no acabe con el Team Dark, no me largare de aquí

Soldado de alto mando: de acuerdo, pues tendré que sacarte de aquí a la fuerza

*saca un Chandelure*

Darkou: perfecto, otro débil ante mis ataques

Chandelure: aun que el tipo siniestro sea débil frente al tipo fantasma, yo que tu no me subestimaría

*Darkou utiliza bola sombra, pero el Chandelure lo esquiva y utiliza nitrocarga dándole de lleno a Darkou*

Darkou: maldito…

Chandelure: sabes, el comandante de esta mansión, tiene un pokemon muy fuerte, aun que me lograras vencer, perderías ante ese pokemon

Darkou: ¿solo un pokemon?

Chandelure: si y te daré una pista: es de tipo siniestro

Darkou: sabes, seguro que yo soy más fuerte que ese tal pokemon de tipo siniestro

Chandelure: bueno, piensa lo que quieras, si no te venzo yo, lo hará ese pokemon

Darkou: me da igual lo que digas

*Darkou utiliza bola sombra sobre Chandelure, quien lo esquiva y utiliza pirotecnia, dando a Darkou*

Darkou: jamás me rendiré por muy fuerte que seas…

*Darkou se acerca al Chandelure con ataque rápido y utiliza finta, buena baza y mordisco, debilitando al Chandelure enemigo*

Soldado de alto rango: me has ganado, enhorabuena, y ahora me iré, pero yo que tu tendría cuidado con el comandante que esta en la mansión, puesto que es el 4 mas fuerte de los 10 comandantes y eso que solo utiliza 1 pokemon

Javier: no me importa lo fuerte que sea, mi espíritu de victoria y el de Darkou es más fuerte que el suyo

*el soldado de alto rango se va y Javier entra por la puerta que esta al otro lado*

Continuara


	15. Capitulo 15: Kelpess

Al entrar se encuentran una habitación pequeña, y Javier decide descansar en ella

Javier: me preocupa el comandante de este sitio, el soldado de alto rango de antes dijo que era el 4 más fuerte de los 10 comandantes y encima solo utiliza 1 pokemon

Darkou: yo sigo pensando en que pokemon es, el chandelure dijo que era de tipo siniestro

Javier: ¿tipo siniestro?

Darkou: si, ¿que pokemon crees que es?

Javier: podría ser un Bisharp, o un Weavile, o también un Hydreigon

Darkou: bueno no importa, ya lo averiguaremos cuando nos enfrentemos a el, lo importante ahora es encontrarle y saber que planean hacer con esta mansión fantasma

Abra: y además tenemos que averiguar por que a esta mansión se le cambia las salas

Darkou: ya tengo ganas de enfrentarme a ese pokemon y descubrir que le pasa a esta mansión

Javier: pues vamos a averiguarlo

*salen de la sala pequeña y se encuentran con una sala parecida a la primera, pero en vez de solo 1 puerta sin contar la de la entrada, tiene tres*

Javier: y ahora, ¿por donde?

Darkou: podríamos ir por la de la derecha

Javier: vale

*entran por la de la derecha, y encuentran una sala grande un hombre sentado en el suelo*

Javier: hola

Kelpess: hola

Javier: ¿tú eres uno de los que entraron a esta mansión y no volvieron?

Kelpess: es posible, ¿y tu?

Javier: yo vine buscando al líder de gimnasio y averiguar que intenta hacer el equipo plasma y ya de paso, resolver el misterio de la mansión fantasma

Kelpess: entiendo y ya de paso que entraste buscándome, te ayudare

Javier: ¿tú eres el líder del gimnasio?

Kelpess: si, soy Kelpess, especializado en pokemon de tipo fantasma

Javier: yo Javier, encantado

Kelpess: igualmente

Javier: y, ¿que hacías sentado?

Kelpess: pensando en por que puerta de esas 5 puedo entrar, ¿alguna idea?

Javier: que tal la de la derecha

Darkou: yo prefiero la central

Abra: ¿Por qué no la que esta entre la derecha y la central?

Kelpess: veo que no os decidís así que os ayudare, yo voto por la central

Darkou: pues vamos

Javier: esta bien, venga vamos

*se meten por la puerta central*

Continuara


	16. Capitulo 16: la sala sin retorno

Al entrar, se encuentran en una gran sala llena de gente y sin puertas, sin contar por la que han entrado

Kelpess: ¿que es esta sala?

Javier: ¿y que hace aquí toda esta gente?

Persona entre las demás: esta es la sala sin retorno, donde si entras no vuelves a salir, y todos nosotros somos gente de la ciudad

Javier: ¿y por que se llama la sala sin retorno?

Persona entre las demás: por que quien entra no vuelve a salir, ya intentamos salir pero siempre acabamos volviendo al mismo sitio

Javier: que raro, aun que esto explicaría el por que las personas que entraban a la mansión ya no volvían

Kelpess: debe de haber algún misterio, ¿que tal si vamos a investigar?

Javier: vale

*Kelpess y Javier salen de la sala y llegan a otra como la de antes, con solo una puerta, que es por la que han entrado, y cuando vuelven por la puerta, se encuentran en la sala que la gente la llama sin retorno*

Javier: maldita sea, ahora estamos atrapados

Kelpess: maldita sea…

*de la puerta sale un soldado del Team Dark*

Soldado del Team Dark: por fin nuestro objetivo de encerrar al líder de gimnasio en esta mansión se cumple

Javier: sácanos de aquí

Soldado del Team Dark: no, os quedareis aquí hasta el resto de vuestras vidas, y si tenéis suerte, alguno será reclutado para el Team Dark

Javier: maldito…

*el soldado del Team Dark se va, y antes de que la puerta se cierre, Kelpess la coge*

Javier: ¿que pasa?

Kelpess: me he dado cuenta de que las salas solo cambian cuando cerramos las puertas, y probablemente como no se a llegado a cerrar, la sala seguirá como estaba cuando salio el soldado del Team Dark y tendremos una oportunidad de salir

Javier: vale

Persona entre las demás: perfecto, salgamos ya

Kelpess: esperar, podría ser peligroso, solo saldremos Javier y yo, y seguramente cuando detengamos al Team Dark os liberen

Persona entre las demás: ¿y si no nos liberan?

Kelpess: pues haré que os liberen aun que tenga que hacerlo a la fuerza

Javier: vamos

*salen por la puerta y en vez de estar la sala de antes, hay otra sala diferente con otra puerta al otro lado*

Javier: tenías razón

Kelpess: pues vamos, tenemos que detener al Team Dark

Continuara


	17. Capitulo 17: sala del comandante

Entran por la otra puerta y encuentran a un soldado del Team Dark

Soldado del Team Dark: e vosotros, ¿donde creéis que vais?

Javier: a enfrentarnos al comandante

Soldado del Team Dark: pues antes tendréis que pasar por mí

Javier: vale

*el soldado del Team Dark saca un Golett, y utiliza megapuño dando a Darkou de lleno*

Darkou: no me rendiré

*Darkou utiliza bola sombra, finta y persecución, debilitando al Golett enemigo*

Soldado del Team Dark: maditos… *se va*

Javier: sigamos

*después de pasar varias salas, llegan a una con un soldado de alto rango*

Soldado de alto rango: sabía que llegaríais

Javier: cada vez aparecen más…

Soldado de alto rango: pues supongo que os alegrara saber que soy el último a que os enfrentareis antes de ir a por el comandante

Javier: ¿de verdad?

Soldado de alto rango: efectivamente, si miráis atrás mía veréis que la puerta esta abierta y que a través de ella se ve una habitación oscura, pues esa habitación es donde se encuentra el comandante

Javier: perfecto, solo tengo que derrotarte y la llegare al comandante

Soldado de alto rango: efectivamente pero no seré fácil

*el soldado de alto rango saca a un Gothorita*

Javier: ve, Darkou

Darkou: vale

*Darkou utiliza bola sombra al gothorita, que intenta esquivarlo pero falla y cae al suelo, y cuando cae, Darkou utiliza mordisco y finta, debilitando al Gothorita enemigo*

Soldado de alto rango: no creas que me has ganado, aun me queda un pokemon

*el soldado de alto rango saca un Mienshao*

Darkou: tenia que ser tipo lucha…

Abra: no te preocupes, yo peleare contra el

*Mienshao utiliza vendetta, pero Abra lo esquiva con teletransporte y utiliza psíquico y psicocarga, debilitando al Mienshao*

Soldado de alto rango: lograste derrotarme, pero por desgracia serás derrotado por el comandante Gerts, el 4 comandante más fuerte de los 10

Javier: aun así mis pokemon y yo no nos rendiremos

Darkou: seguro que no es tan fuerte como yo

Soldado de alto rango: pensar lo que queráis, a mí me da igual

Javier: vamos

*entran en la sala de enfrente, y al entrar, la puerta se cierra, dejando todo a oscuras*

Javier: ¿y ahora?

*de repente todas las luces de la sala se enciendes, mostrando en la otra punta al comandante Gerts sentado en un sillón antiguo*

Continuara


	18. Capitulo 18: Gerts

Javier: así que tu eres el comandante, ¿no?

Gerts: efectivamente, ¿y tu quien derroto a Fracters y arruino el plan de la bomba en la ciudad Frech?

Javier: si, y quien te derrotara a ti

Gerts: si eso es lo que crees, vale

Javier: sabes, a mi me da igual que tu seas el cuarto comandante mas fuerte de los 10, yo te derrotare igualmente

Gerts: de acuerdo, veo que tienes dos pokemon, así que hagamos un trato, como solo tengo 1 pokemon, ¿que te parece que tu también solo utilices a 1?

Javier: vale, y como según e escuchado tu pokemon es de tipo siniestro, utilizare a Darkou

Darkou: por mi vale

Kelpess: no, déjame a mi ocuparme de el, le derrotare con mi pokemon mas fuerte

Javier: no Kelpess, deja luchar a Darkou, ya que para el es personal

Kelpess: vale

Gerts: ¿os habéis decidido ya?

Javier: si, lucharas con Darkou

Gerts: ¿Darkou es ese Umbreon, verdad?

Javier: si

Gerts: pues vale, Zoroark es tu turno

*saca un Zoroark*

Javier: ¿un Zoroark?

Gerts: efectivamente, Zoroark es quien creo esta mansión con sus ilusiones y gracias a ello puede editarla como quiera

Kelpess: eso explicaría el cambio de salas constante

Javier: ¿así que esto es una ilusión?

Gerts: efectivamente, y ahora, que empiece el combate

*Zoroark utiliza garra Umbría, dando de lleno a Darkou, y este utiliza finta, pero el Zoroark lo esquiva y utiliza bola sombra sobre Darkou, dejándolo tirado en el suelo*

Zoroark: así que con un par de ataques, ya estas tirado en el suelo, se nota que eres débil

Darkou: no… soy… débil…

*Darkou se vuelve a levantar y utiliza bola sombra, pero el Zoroark lo esquiva y utiliza giga impacto, que roza a Darkou, y este utiliza Finta que da a Zoroark pero apenas tiene efecto*

Zoroark: así que por fin llegas a darme, aun que eres un poco débil

Darkou: no… me… importa…, yo… te… derrotare…

*Zoroark utiliza lanzallamas, pero Darkou lo esquiva y utiliza ataque rápido para acercarse a Zoroark y utiliza mordisco, pero antes de que le llegue a dar a Zoroark, este hace garra umbría, tirando a Darkou a una pared de la sala. Al levantarse, Darkou utiliza bola sombra, pero Zoroark lo esquiva y utiliza pulso noche, dejando débil a Darkou*

Zoroark: seguro que después de ese golpe, ya debes de estar demasiado débil para seguir

Darkou: no… aun… puedo… luchar…, por… Loz…

*Darkou se vuelve a levantar y utiliza finta y buena baza, que dan de lleno a Zoroark, quien contraataca con vendetta y deja a Darkou demasiado débil para seguir luchando*

Zoroark: y ahora, terminare con todo esto con una garra umbría

Javier: Darkou levanta

Darkou: no… puedo…

Javier: tienes que levantarte

Darkou: no… puedo… hacerlo…

Javier: si no lo haces, te matara, y la muerte de Loz no habrá servido para nada

Darkou: tienes… razón…

*Darkou se levanta con mas fuerza que antes*

Darkou: no permitiré… que Loz se allá… sacrificado para nada…

Zoroark: así que acabas de recuperar fuerzas, perfecto, al parecer este combate vuelve a animarse

Darkou: prepárate… por que serás derrotado…

Zoroark: pues adelante, te estoy esperando

*Darkou utiliza ataque rápido para acercarse a Zoroark, y este utiliza garra umbría, pero Darkou lo esquiva y utiliza bola sombra, dando de lleno a Zoroark tirándolo al suelo, pero este se vuelve a levantar y utiliza tajo umbrío, y después finta, dejando a Darkou débil otra vez*

Zoroark: esos dos últimos ataques tuyos, llegaron a hacerme cierto daño…

Darkou: no me rendiré…

Abra: a este paso, Darkou perderá

Javier: aun hay esperanzas

Gerts: yo que tu no tendría muchas esperanzas, ya que claramente mi Zoroark es muy superior a tu Umbreon, y cuando le mate, os tocara a vosotros morir

Javier: no moriré, por que Darkou ganara a tu Zoroark

Gerts: ya veremos

*Zoroark utiliza lanzallamas, pero Darkou lo esquiva y utiliza ataque rápido para acercarse, y después mordisco y finta, y Zoroark utiliza garra umbría, dejando tirado en el suelo a Darkou, débil*

Zoroark: me estoy empezando a cansar… así que será mejor que te mate antes de que eso pase….

Darkou: ya… no… puedo… más…

Abra: Darkou, aguanta, solo un poco mas, el Zoroark se esta empezando a cansar, solo aguanta un poco mas

Darkou: no… puedo…

Abra: Darkou, se que puedes hacerlo

Darkou: no… puedo… es… imposible…

Abra: aun que sea imposible, no te rindas

Darkou: pero…

Abra: se que puedes hacerlo

Darkou: tienes razón… puedo ganar… por Loz… por ti… por Javier… por mi familia… por todos…

*Darkou se levanta*

Zoroark: maldito... tendré que… utilizar toda mis… fuerzas en este ataque…

*Zoroark utiliza pulso noche con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a Darkou tirado en el suelo y a Zoroark muy débil, a punto de caer debilitado*

Zoroark: perfecto… gane…

Darkou: aun… no…

Zoroark: ¿Cómo… es… posible…?

Darkou: tengo… buena… defensa… especial...

Zoroark: pero… aun… así… estas… tan… débil… como… yo…

Darkou: pero… tengo… fuerzas… para… un… último… ataque…

*Darkou utiliza un bola sombra con todas sus fuerzas que le quedan, debilitando al Zoroark enemigo, y dejando a Darkou inconsciente*

Gerts: no es posible

Javier: Darkou…

Abra: esta inconsciente

Javier: vale, será mejor que le deje descansando en su pokeball

*guarda a Darkou en su pokeball*

Javier: y ahora, quiero que quites la ilusión de la casa fantasma

Gerts: vale, pero aun así el gas venenoso se liberara

Javier: ¿gas venenoso?

Gerts: si, queríamos encerrar a Kelpess aquí para ocupar su gimnasio y desde hay soltar un gas venenoso que matara a toda la ciudad y además, ya debe de quedar poco tiempo para la liberación de el

Javier: maldito, quiero que nos lleves a la salida

Gerts: vale, de todas formas yo ya estoy considerado muerto, ya que si no muero por en gas venenoso, moriré por el Team Dark

*aparece un soldado de alto rango con un Zoroark acompañándolo*

Soldado de alto rango: ¿que quiere que haga, señor?

Gerts: quiero que hagas que por esa puerta se llegue a la salida

Soldado de alto rango: ya esta señor, ¿algo mas?

Gerts: no, puedes retirarte

*el soldado y el Zoroark se va*

Javier: ¿así que ese es el Zoroark que hizo esta ilusión?

Gerts: efectivamente, y ahora podréis salir

*Javier, Kelpess y Abra abren la puerta y salen afuera de la mansión*

Continuara


	19. Capitulo 19: gas venenoso

Javier, Kelpess y Abra llegan al gimnasio de ciudad Gosthar

Kelpess: maldita sea, la llave no entra

Javier: debieron haber cambiado la cerradura mientras que nosotros estábamos en la mansión…

Kelpess: entonces sacare a mi Golurk para que la abra

*saca un Golurk y utiliza megapuño, tirando la puerta al suelo*

Kelpess: ¿que te parece si esta vez soy yo quien les derrote?, ya que seguramente tu Umbreon esta demasiado débil para luchar

Abra: no, déjamelos a mí

Kelpess: como quieras *guarda al Golurk*

*dentro, se encuentran una gran maquina, un soldado del Team Dark y a un soldado de alto rango*

Soldado del Team Dark: tal y como nos avisaron, el que derroto a Fracters y a Gerts, y el líder del gimnasio, han venido

Soldado de alto rango: pues derrótales

Soldado del Team Dark: vale

*el soldado del Team Dark saca un Palpitoad, y utiliza hidrobomba, pero Abra lo esquiva con teletransporte, y utiliza bola sombra y psíquico, derrotando al Palpitoad*

Soldado del Team Dark: yo me largo *se larga*

Soldado de alto rango: por lo que veo, tú próximo oponente seré yo

Javier: eso parece

Soldado: de acuerdo, te derrotare con mis pokemon

*el soldado de alto rango saca un Throh, y utiliza vendetta, pero Abra lo anula con protección y utiliza psicocarga y psíquico, debilitando al Throh. El soldado de alto rango saca un Sawk y utiliza represalia, que da a Abra, que utiliza teletransportacion para ponerse detrás del Sawk y utiliza psíquico, debilitándolo*

Soldado de alto rango: puede que me hayáis ganado, pero esta maquina no se puede detener, así que moriréis todos *se va*

Kelpess: ¿y ahora que hacemos si no se puede detener?

Javier: no existe nada en este mundo que no se pueda detener

Kelpess: ¿y que vas a hacer para detenerla?

Javier: Abra, hazlo

Abra: vale

*Abra utiliza bola sombra en la maquina y la destroza, parando así la expulsión del gas venenoso*

Kelpess: parece que esto no soltara ese gas venenoso, pero aun así llamare a la policía para que se lleven toda esta maquina sin que se escape el gas

Javier: vale

*pasa un rato, Javier lleva a Darkou al centro pokemon para curarle, todas las personas encerradas en la mansión aparecen diciendo que la mansión había desaparecido, y que no se encontró rastro alguno de Gerts. La policía llega, y dicen a todos que no entren al gimnasio debido al peligro que puede haber, y que mañana llegaran unos especialistas a desmontar toda la maquina sin peligro alguno, y Kelpess y Javier se reúnen en la plaza*

Kelpess: pues ya se acabo todo, por cierto, ¿tu umbreon ya esta bien?

Darkou: si, estoy bien, tranquilo

Javier: y ya solo queda esperar a que el gimnasio este disponible para que todo vuelva a la normalidad

Kelpess: si, y de momento podríamos combatir para que así tengas tu segunda medalla

Javier: vale, aprovechando de que Darkou ya esta bien, me parece una buena idea

Kelpess: pues comencemos

Continuara


	20. Capitulo 20: combate contra Kelpess

Kelpess: ¿estas preparado?

Javier: si

Kelpess: de acuerdo, pues sacare a mi Lampent *saca un Lampent*

Javier: Darkou, adelante

Darkou: vale

*el Lampent utiliza lanzallamas, pero Darkou lo esquiva y utiliza bola sombra, que da de lleno al Lampent, y usa nitrocarga, dando a Darkou, que utiliza Bola sombra y mordisco, debilitando al Lampent*

Kelpess: mi siguiente pokemon te será más difícil de debilitar, ve Cofagrigus

*saca un Cofagrigus que utiliza canon, dando a Darkou, y después, utiliza energibola, dando también a Darkou, y por ultimo, carga un hiperrayo, y mientras que lo carga, Darkou se acerca a el con ataque rápido y utiliza bola sombra, mordisco y finta sobre el, debilitándole*

Kelpess: mi último pokemon, adelante Golurk

*saca un Golurk, que utiliza demolición sobre Darkou, que utiliza finta sobre el Golurk, después, el Golurk utiliza rayo, dando también a Darkou, que utiliza ataque rápido para acercarse al Golurk, pero justo cuando se acerca, utiliza machada, que le deja tirado en el suelo, y el golurk carga un hiperrayo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de utilizarlo, Darkou lo esquiva y utiliza buena baza, bola sombra y finta sobre el Golurk, debilitándolo*

Kelpess: enhorabuena, te acabas de ganar mi medalla

Javier: perfecto, ya tengo dos

Kelpess: y como has salvado a toda la ciudad, te regalo esta mt, que contiene psíquico

Javier: gracias

*Javier se dirige hacia la ruta 4, que lleva camino hacia la ciudad Sempra, y cuando llega a la mitad de la ruta 4*

Javier: oye Darkou, ¿que tal si te enseño la mt?

Darkou: vale

*Javier le enseña la mt psíquico a Darkou*

Javier: y ahora, a ciudad Sempra para conseguir nuestra 3 medalla

Darkou: ya tengo ganas de llegar

Abra: y yo

Javier: pues vamos

Continuara


	21. Capitulo 21: ciudad Sempra

Javier, Darkou y Abra llegan a ciudad Sempra

Darkou: entonces, ¿mañana nos enfrentaremos al líder de gimnasio?

Javier: si, hoy entrenaremos hasta que sea de noche y después iremos a dormir, pero antes, ¿que tal si comemos algo?

Darkou: vale

Abra: vale

*después de comer, se van a la ruta 5, y alguien les para en la entrada de la ruta*

Persona desconocida: increíble, ¿así que has estado en el bosque eeveelution?

Javier: ¿bosque eeveelution?

Persona desconocida: ¿no lo conoces?

Javier: no

Persona desconocida: pensaba que si, ya que se ve que tienes un Umbreon

Javier: pues no lo conozco, este Umbreon me lo encontré en otra parte

Persona desconocida: pues el bosque eeveelution es donde viven la mayoría de los eevee y sus evoluciones en esta región, pero según dicen, todas las evoluciones y todos los eevee, están luchando entre ellos y no se sabe el porque, pero si se han visto batallas entre ellos

Javier: que raro

Persona desconocida: y eso no es todo, antes todos eran más amigables con los humanos pero últimamente se han vuelto más agresivos con ellos, y por eso, ya casi nadie quiere entrar a ese bosque

Javier: debe de pasarles algo

Persona desconocida: ya, pero nadie sabe el que, por cierto, ¿vas a entrar a el?

Javier: no, iré a entrenar para que mañana pueda ganar al líder del gimnasio

Persona desconocida: entiendo, pues me voy

Javier: adiós

*la persona desconocida se va hacia la ciudad, y Javier se va a la ruta 5 a entrenar*

Darkou: me resulta raro para que las evoluciones de eevee y los eevee creen batallas por nada

Javier: si, y además ahora están mas agresivos con los humanos…

Darkou: ¿que tal si vamos a investigar?

Javier: vale, pero antes quiero conseguir la 3 medalla

Darkou: vale, pues mañana cuando acabemos de superar el líder del gimnasio, vamos a ver que pasa en el bosque eeveelution

Javier: vale

*cuando Javier, Darkou y Abra llegan a la mitad de la ruta 5, se encuentran un eevee inconsciente*

Continuara


End file.
